djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Akut Jakkar
Akut Jakkar was a Jawa who worked as a mechanic on a tramp freighter ran by a Faleen noble. The freighter was crewed by a Mandalorian enforcer, a non-Jedi Force user, and a pilot droid. When their vessel exited hyperspace, a group of Trade Federation capital ships appeared and ordered them to stand down and dock. They did so. The crew were brought into a meeting room, where the Trade Federation ventilated poisonous gas towards them. Their pilot droid hotwired the doors and they escaped, but were attacked by b1 battle droids. "Utinni!" - Akut Jakkar, upon seeing the battle droids. Akut turned his ion blaster on the droid security team, and the entire crew returned to the ship and escaped. "Why the hell don't we have shields?" "Ah. Um. We need shields? Needed cable. For other stuff. Main power line from reactor to shields is in Akut's room. Wait wait, Akut will fix. Shields A-okay now. Don't go in cargo hold. Power routed through floor." - The Faleen noble and Akut during the escape. The noblewoman took them to Coruscant. There, Akut found out that a junkyard was located near a tiny cantina and decided to engage in scavenger activities. He demanded that the two Duros employees hand him a grav sled, and they secretly stashed six B1 battle droids in the rubbish. Akut was excited when he saw the functioning battle droids plus blaster rifles, and quickly deactivated them with his ion blaster. The Duros insisted that he take them and leave, being afraid because he was armed with a blaster and had annihilated their only means of security. Akut insisted that if he didn't pay them they may call the police on him and he could end up being shot, so they haggled and he bought the droids and scrap before leaving. Following that, the group left for a smuggling job on Ryloth. After they sold off the blaster rifles, the crew loaded their ship up with highly illegal spice and prepared to leave Ryloth. The Faleen revealed that her genius plan was to keep the shipment hidden amongst exotic adult materials, with the ship's manifest having some of the raunchiest and most terrible adult items imaginable listed on it. Any customs inspector would have to sift through entire crates of said materials in order to locate the smugglers' illicit goods. They left Ryloth and decided to trade the tramp freighter for a bulk cargo hauler, convert most of the cargo space into luxury quarters, buy pleasure slaves on Ryloth and turn the ship into a flying bordello, with the Faleen as the madam. Whether or not they succeeded in their endeavour was never clarified. And thus he left, loading the parts onto the party speeder. After selling off the extraneous blaster rifles, we loaded up our highly illegal spice, and our Faleen revealed her genius plan to keep the shipment hidden. Obscene sex toys. Our ships manifest had the raunchiest and most terrible sex toys imaginable listed on it - and any customs inspector was going to have to go through crates of blinking purple Ithorian dongs and Gammorean gimp masks to get to our illicit goods. After a brief run through customs in which our concealment works flawlessly, we leave for Ryloth. En route, we looked over the ship catalog and planned our next move. We decided we would ditch the tramp freighter for a bulk cargo hauler, and convert most of the cargo space to luxury quarters. We'd buy pleasure slaves on Ryloth and turn the ship into a flying bordello, with the Faleen as the madam, and we could sell passenger space and charge a premium on the 'pleasure cruise.' After making planetfall, we could operate out of the docks until we had a full set of passengers and then take off again. Category:Character Category:Jawa Category:Akut Jakker Category:Mechanic Category:Smuggler